Simplify the following expression: ${-q+3(2q-6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -q + {3(}\gray{2q-6}{)} $ $ -q + {6q-18} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-q + 6q} - 18$ $ {5q} - 18$ The simplified expression is $5q-18$